


A Semester Abroad

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had left him for London, and Dan was missing the fucking asshole. And he hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Semester Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based off of 'jude law and a semester aborad' by brand new. american au where phil left dan to start his career in london and dan just misses him so much, and needs to replace that loneliness with something else. angsty at the beginning but has a happy ending!! i wrote it in the middle of ap english as my teacher droned on and on about syntax or something so hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.

_Whatever poison's in this bottle will leave me broken sore and stiff._  
 _But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at, he owes me one last wish._  
 _So here's a present to let you know I still exist._  
 _I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips._

Dan had said to his fans before that he had learned how to drink in moderation, that he could control himself when he was around alcohol. But lately, that seemed to not be the case.

Phil had left him for London, and he was missing the fucking asshole. And he hated it.

He tried to justify his constant drinking, saying that he could still taste Phil on his lips and he needed to get it out of his system, or that the alcohol brought him warmth to replace the cold he felt at night without Phil's arms wrapped around him.

_But I got a plan_  
 _Drink for forty days and forty nights._  
 _A sip for every second-hand tick._  
 _And for every time you fed me the line, 'you mean so much to me.'_  
 _I'm without you._

Dan constantly thought about Phil once the booze had run from his system. The pounding of his head couldn't even make his head shut up. It was hell waking up in the morning, remembering he was all alone and having to think about everything he and Phil had fought about right before his departure from American and from Dan's life.

_So tell all the English boys you meet,_  
About the American boy back in the states.  
 _The American boy you used to date._  
 _Who would do anything you say._

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I have the opportunity of a lifetime here! I can go and study art in London, why do you have to be so negative." Phil shouted at Dan. The two men stood apart from each other, separating their bodies with the kitchen counter in fear or something getting too heated.

"You're going to be gone for three years Phil! How the fuck am I suppose to wait for you that long? How can you expect me to!"

"But you fucking love me!" Phil felt his voice crack, tears slowly starting to surface to his eyes.

"I do, okay. I just... I don't think I can just wait around for you, wondering if you're going to come home or not. I'm happy you're going to do something you love, but I can't just hope for you to come back to me."

"Fuck you, Dan. You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't let your selfishness get in the way of my happiness."

"You know what, Phil? How about you grab your shit and get the fuck out now. I am not going to feel bad for being upset about this. I have every right to be, you're leaving me! How about you go and find someone else to pity you over how much your life sucks because I wasn't ecstatic about my fucking boyfriend leaving me for another country!" Dan snapped, his fists clenching tighter and tighter.

With that, Phil stormed out of the room to go get his luggage. Dan didn't think he would actually do it, but no going back now. He had to suck up his pride and watch his best friend stomp up the stairs to the bedroom. He let out a soft sigh and sat down on one of the bar stools, putting his head in his hands as the tears started to fall.

_And even if his plane crashes tonight he'll find some way to disappoint me,_  
 _By not burning in the wreckage, or drowning at the bottom of the sea._  
 _Yes, I still taste you, thus reserve my right to hate you._  
 _And all this empty space that you create does nothing for my flawless sense of style._

PJ was constantly trying to get Dan out of the house. Pj knew it wasn't healthy to be wallowing in this funk that Dan had pulled himself down into, so he planned to do his best to cheer up his friend.

One night, he drug a slightly hung over Dan to a local bar, hoping to make him a bit more social than the hermit he has turned into for the past few weeks.

The two boys sat at the bar, all ordering shots of whiskey for the group. They began to down one after another, letting the dark liquor hit them hard. Despite Dan's current drinking binge in the memory of his loss, he could still get drunk quick. PJ was no exception, and within the next hour the guys were pissed.

_It's 8:45. The weather is getting better by the hour._  
 _I hope it rains there all the time._  
 _And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied._  
 _I'm without you._

"Really? Another text?" PJ questioned, his words slurring together into a low mumble, but Dan understood.

"Yep. Tenth one today." Dan glanced down at his phone before forcing it back into his pocket. Phil had been texting him almost every hour since the time he woke up. He was trying to apologize about the fight they had, all saying how much he misses Dan and wants them to go back to the way they were. But Dan knew better than to make such a decision drunk, so he saved that problem for later so sober Dan could fix it.

"I'm really sorry man, I wish he would leave you alone." PJ said with sympathy, before slowly standing up and placing some bills onto the table. "I really should be leaving, man. I have to work in the morning, and this hangover isn't going to help."

"Can't you just call in sick?"

"My boss will kill me if I even think about it. I'm sorry, you need a ride home? I was going to call a cab."

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay for a little while longer. You go, though."

"Alright, Dan. Take care." PJ gently placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before walking away from his friend and leaving the bar.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" About a minute later, a low voice was heard from behind Dan. He swiveled around in his stool to be greeted by a tall man with wavy, brown hair. He wasn't very built, but he seemed kind of intimidating. Dan shook his head.

"All yours, man." Dan's words slurred a little, and suddenly he felt himself blush at how dumb he probably sounded.

"Thanks." The guy said, sitting down next to PJ and Chris before ordering just a beer.

A few minutes of silence pass as the two men drink, and Dan felt the quiet slowly growing awkward.

"My name's Chris, by the way." The man said out of the blue, almost startling Dan at the sudden sound.

"Dan." Dan said a bit quieter before taking a swig from his own beer can.

"You seemed pretty hammered, don't you think you could use a water?"

"If I had been drinking water, I wouldn't have the confidence to talk to someone as cute as you." Dan blurted out. His eyes widened slightly at what he said, realizing whatever sort of brain-to-mouth filter he had when sober was gone now.

Chris laughed a little and smiled, gently placing his hand on Dan's thigh.

"Well, I'm kind of glad you weren't then. Do you really think I'm cute?"

Dan felt his face fade to a quick red. "Maybe..."

"I've been sitting down for about two minutes now and you're already hitting on me. You move fast, Dan. I like it."

Before Dan could reply, Chris moved his body quickly to let his lips press against Dan's. There was no protest from Dan at this quick escalation, his own body reacting and kissing Chris back. For once, he wasn't thinking about Phil, and a glimmer of hope filled his mind that maybe he wasn't going to miss Phil forever.

_No more songs about you._  
 _After this one, I am done._  
 _You are, you are, you're gone._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah hoped you guys enjoyed it!! Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated c:


End file.
